


Once a Troublemaker, Always a Troublemaker

by Cherry_Coco_Berry



Series: Prongs: Ghost Dad Extraordinaire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Maybe a little angst, Not Beta Read, he's kinda important, i almost forgot to put voldy in the character tag thing, i'm not sure if this counts as au or not, it's really really short, oh well, prongs the patronus is there too, this is probably a drabble, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Coco_Berry/pseuds/Cherry_Coco_Berry
Summary: “You always were different than other patroni,” Harry told the stag accusingly, “Ron and Hermione’s patronuses could never interact with solid objects, but you could ever since you became more than just a mist.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, so I don't get to say I own any of the characters. Sadly :(

His mother is there, smiling at him, and Cedric is there too. Cedric who died just moments ago. He told him that it _wasn’t his fault_ and that he should _bring my body back, for my parents. Please._

His father wasn’t there though. At the time, facing off against Voldemort in a graveyard, this fact was irrelevant. Later in the hospital wing though, he cried. He cried because of the loss of Cedric, a man he would never have known without the life-threatening tournament, he cried at seeing his mom smile for the first and probably last time, and he cried that his father, the man everyone said he looked like, didn’t want to show up and give him the courage to keep trying.

* * *

 

The glowing stag leapt out of his wand once again and pranced around his room on the look-out for danger.

“Nothing to fight today, Prongs,” Harry told his patronus, “Just me, again.”

Prongs shook his head in amusement, antlers bouncing noiselessly off of the wall they bumped into. Of course he knew that his Boy just wanted to talk, but he had to make sure his child was safe first. Like always.

“You always were different than other patroni,” Harry told the stag accusingly, “Ron and Hermione’s patronuses could never interact with solid objects, but you could ever since you became more than just a mist.”

Prongs gave him a level stare. What did he care about that silly otter or pup? He was a _stag._ He was _magnificent._ So _of course_ he could do things they weren’t able to.

“Luna told me, a week or so after the tournament, that they’ll come back, they always do in the end. I thought she was talking about her shoes again, but it seems that I was wrong about that. And I was wrong about you not caring enough to appear and cheer me up, huh dad?”

Prongs gave a mischievous grin that looked more than a little demented on the face of a deer and hopped around the room in glee. His boy had finally used that brain his mother had given him!

A lamp crashed to the floor, knocked over by his antler, and he froze. Harry just looked from the lamp to him and back again blankly. Whether his dad was a spirit patronus or not, he still couldn’t keep himself out of trouble. So Harry laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's confused about what happened please ask, since this wasn't beta-read I wouldn't know if it doesn't make any sense. Reviews give me life, so please comment!  
> \- Sammy the Author <3


End file.
